Casca
Casca (キャスカ, Kyasuka) is a key female protagonist in Berserk and a playable character in BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk. Complete "First Battle" in Story Mode to unlock her. Born into poverty and sold during her childhood, she is saved from an abusive life by Griffith. She joins his mercenary unit, the Band of the Hawk, as its lone female member. She becomes a skillful swordswoman and leads her own command within the unit. When Griffith coerces Guts to join, she feels her position as the second most capable within the group is threatened and immediately antagonizes him. After Guts leaves the Band of the Hawk and Griffith is imprisoned, Casca is the one to lead the remaining mercenaries to safety. She spends the next year keeping the band away from headhunters and planning for Griffith's rescue. Although she reconciles with Guts and wants to travel with him, she feels too sorry for the crippled Griffith to leave him. Her sympathy spurns Griffith, which helps contribute to him deciding to sacrifice the Band of the Hawk to the God Hand (the leading evil entities of the setting). During the Eclipse, Casca is branded to be food for the Apostles, or the demonic monstrosities of the setting, and raped by Femto. She survives the ordeal, but she miscarries her child and her mind is shattered. Casca wanders aimlessly with childish dementia and a strong hatred for men. Casca is also completely defenseless to the Apostles still hunting her. She is only calmed in the company of women. One of Guts's current goals in the story is to restore her sanity. Role in Game If the player takes too long in their duel with Boscogn in Story Mode, the Band of the Hawk will struggle. Casca may be routed by Adon at Doldrey. Personality Quotes *"Did you lose your way? ... how depressing..." *"What, is this some kind of joke?" *"I'm going to save you!" *"Knights? A bunch of sluggards if you ask me. They don't stand a chance." *"This is not the place to overdo it..." *"I will assist!" *"Advance!!" *"I am here to lend my aid!" *"I will do my part properly." *"Good, now we take them down!" *"Yes! Everyone, follow!" *"I took out the enemy leader!" *"I told you not to look down on me!" *"Haa.haa...There's no end to them..." *"This is nothing! Everyone, don't let them scare you!" *"I will carve my destiny on my own! With my sword!" *"I have picked the sword myself! I can't lose!" *"Thousand-man slayer... Now no man can take me lightly just because I'm a woman!" *"These monsters... how many of them do I have to slay?" *"Sorry, can you help me?" *"How do I even get around an opponent like this one...?" *"Honestly... what's with this disturbing strength..." *"I am Casca, Unit Commander of the Band of the Hawk! Here I come!" *"This is a good opportunity! I'll pound some sense into you!" *"Griffith... it is you, isn't it? But..." *"Tsk, as an opponent, you're even harder to read than usual..." *"Griffith, face me seriously!" *"Such a stupid mistake... I am ashamed." *"Damn, it didn't work..." *"I can't continue like this..." *"Loosing... in a place like this... I don't..." Gameplay Moveset : : Casca does a quick sweep while swinging her sword left. : , : Casca hops and slams her sword into the ground, causing a tremor. : , , : Casca dashes forward thrusting her sword. : , , , : Casca dashes forward swinging her sword right, then left. : , , , , : Casca flips backward, swinging her sword up. : , , , , , : Casca leaps through the air, then swings her sword diagonally. : , , , , , , : Casca runs forward while swinging her sword in a criss-cross manner. : , , , , , , , : Casca runs through hitting enemies then thrusts her sword. : , , , , , , , , : ;Sub-weapons : Repeating crossbow - shoots arrows. Press and hold R1 to lengthen stream of arrows. Usable until arrow count runs out. Can be used while strafing (move while holding L1). :CQC - Casca does a spin kick, then if she hits, jumps onto an enemy, flips him/her to the ground, then stabs the helpless enemy. :Counter - :Rush - Casca stretches and temporarily increases her speed. ;Ferocity Mode passive effect :Increases speed and attack speed : : Four soldiers generate behind her and she commands them to charge in a straight line in front of her. ;Mounted Moveset : : : , , , : : : Fighting Style Accessories Clear floor 10 with Casca to unlock the helmeted version of her Band of the Hawk outfit. Clear floor 100 with Casca to unlock the helmeted version of her second Band of the Hawk outfit. If she is wearing her Bathing outfit, her shirt and skin will be drenched on higher Berserk Mode levels. Gallery Casca 2 (BBH).png|Current Casca Casca-bathing-berserkmusou.jpg|Bathing outfit Casca Costume 2 (BBH DLC).png|Guts's Tank top Casca Costume 3 (BBH DLC).png|Winter outfit External Links *Berserk wiki article Category: Berserk Characters